Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 1/Dzień 3 - Eksmisja
600px Dzisiaj pięciu mężczyzn pragnie uniknąć eksmisji, ale kogo historia skończy się trzeciego dnia? Czas się przekonać. center|335 px Plik:Andrey_Bowl_BB.png ANDREY Plik:Brandon_Lovelace_BB.png BRANDON Plik:Craig_Hawthorne_BB.png CRAIG Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png KEVIN Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, którego chcą uratować. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z najmniejszą liczbą głosów a zarazem pierwszego wyeliminowanego... Plik:Brandon_Lovelace_BB.png BRANDON Brandon, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Po opuszczeniu domu przez Brandona prowadzący ogłasza widzom, że to nie koniec niespodzianek na dzisiaj, ponieważ właśnie rozpoczyna się twist, który znacznie zmniejszy liczebność domowników. Więcej informacji już po przerwie. 600px Przed przerwą dom Wielkiego Brata opuścił Brandon. Połączmy się z domem, bo Wielki Brat ma wiadomość dla mieszkańców. Mieszkańcy. W domu Wielkiego Brata dojdzie do masakry. Niektórzy z was nie wyjdą z niej cało i opuszczą grę. Dzisiaj opuści ją jeszcze jeden mieszkaniec. Przed wami znajdują się zdjęcia wszystkich mieszkańców zamieszkujących obecnie dom Wielkiego Brata z wyjątkiem dzisiejszych nominowanych. Andrey, Craig, Jesse oraz Kevin nie będą mogli zostać wyeliminowani, ponieważ widownia zadecydowała, że są bezpieczni. Jedno po drugim będziecie wybierać jedną osobę, która ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Osoba, która pozostanie niewybrana opuści go na dobre. Jako pierwszy wyboru dokona Jesse, ponieważ zdobył najwięcej głosów widzów. POZOSTALI DO WYBRANIA: 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Jesse musi wybrać jedną z tych osób oraz uzasadnić swój wybór. Osoba, którą wybierze Jesse będzie bezpieczna od eksmisji. Ta osoba wybierze kolejnego gracza. Potrwa do czasu aż pozostanie jeden niewybrany mieszkaniec. Proszę o jak najszybsze wysyłanie swoich decyzji. Jesse wybrał Ce'Brie. Jesse: Ce'brie - w młodości uczęszczałem do seminarium, chciałem zostać księdzem. Niestety pewnej nocy biskup zakradł się do mojej sypialni... zrobił bardzo złe rzeczy po których do dzisiaj mam problemy z siadaniem, po tych traumatycznych straciłem powołanie. Jednak dzisiaj patrząc na twoją miłość do Jezusa moje serce się raduje i nie mógłbym wybrać kogoś innego. Ce'Brie zdecydowała się na uratowanie Candace. Ce'Brie: Jesteś jedną z moich Cool Girls, ktoś musi wraz ze mną rządzić tym domem. Candace wybrała Shondę. Candace: Szanuję Cię jako kobietę pewną siebie, stawiającą czoła wyzwaniom w życiu i jesteś dla mnie wzorem do naśladowania. Shonda: Wybieram Marley'a, bo kocham Boba Marley'a. Poza tym wszystkie czekoladki trzymają się razem... no i mam nadzieję, że on jakoś odwdzięczy mi się w naturze! Marley wybrał Mattiego. Marley: Dobrze się z tobą dogaduję i nie robisz żadnych dram. Mattie uratował Anneliese. Mattie: Wspólnymi siłami stworzyliśmy ouija board - byłoby szkoda jeżeli by się zmarnowała. Jeszcze nie jednego demona razem wywołamy! Anneliese: Laleh, ponieważ im dłużej jest w programie tym dłużej ma szansę na to by stać się gwiazdą, a gdy będzie gwiazdą to może stworzyć fundację edukującą rodziców którzy nie zauważają że ich dziecko nie wraca z przedszkola przez 6 lat. Laleh: Ratuje Ashley bo jest jedną z powerful osób w domu, a to może mi pomóc, bo jestem trochę zagubiona i najchętniej by, się przez chwilę schowała pod skrzydłami kogoś wpływowego xD Ashley ratuje Keirę. Ashley: Bo reszta jest gorsza. Keira: Nathan bo jest hot i chce z nim się przespać! Nathan: Melissa - miło sie z Tobą rozmawiało w ogródku przy papierosie więc ratuje Ciebie. To oznacza, że Melissa musi wybrać pomiędzy Shanelle a Francisco. Melissa ratuje Shanelle. Melissa: Jesteś fabulous, mam nadzieje, że dalej będziesz świeciła tak jasno jak świecisz dotychczas! You are the star! A to oznacza, że... Plik:Francisco_Stewart_BB.png Francisco, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata, pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Do dzisiaj, 23:00 możecie wysyłać mi eventy na pierwszą część tego etapu. Dodatkowo, w tym tygodniu odbędzie się pokaz talentów. Możecie wysłać dwa wydarzenia - jedno opisujące wasz występ w pokazie talentów oraz jedno dotyczące życia w domu Wielkiego Brata. Osoba, która poradzi sobie najlepiej na pokazie talentów otrzyma nagrodę. Również do dzisiaj, 23:00 macie czas na wysyłanie mi swoich dwóch nominacji do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata wraz z uzasadnieniem. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach